ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alanomaly/Alanomaly's Fusion Army
Here is where you can request fusions and they'll also be posted here. Credits to creator(s) of all bases used. Please give credits when used. Request Rules *No fusions with Squidstrictor or Rocks. I do not have bases of these. *Only request aliens who have a good PNG/unpixeled picture to use. JPG does not work. At all. *Fanon aliens and canon aliens are accepted. *Please try to refrain from asking a certain way to fuse them. I work better with them by fusing them how I see fit. However, this is not limited to how they are colored. You can request certain color schemes, just not what to add from what alien to some place on the other. *Only a few requests at a time please. *Requests are not limited to two aliens fused together, they can have more than two. However, this causes difficulty in design and naming. It is still accepted. *No requesting fusions which have been in Omniverse. Features This does not include telling me how you visualize it, as that would go against one of the rules. Color Scheme Red trix and blue clothes? Alright. White trix and gold clothes? Sure. This is what is meant by color scheme. You can request this along with the fusion itself. Omnitrix This isn't meant to say you tell me where you want the Omnitrix, even though you can do that. This is if you want me to make a fusion in which there is a symbol where each of the alien's Omnitrix is placed. For example, you want a remake of Stink Arms with this feature? There's an Omnitrix on his head and belt. Diamond Matter? Back and belt. Heat Jaws? Belt and chest. And so on. Age If one or more of the aliens in your request have a teen and young design, you can decide if you want the design used to be one of the two. Lighting You can decide if you want it to be in a day or night coloration. Also, you can decide other lighting situations if one of the aliens in your request was in that lighting. Finished Requests Ditchuck Char.png|Ditchuck Blue Feedbig 2.png|Feedbig Blue UpFibian.png|UpFibian Blue Rathin Hawk.png|Rathin Hawk Pesky Worst Red Winged.png|Pesky Worst DitRG Red.png|DitRG Eyetle Red.png|Eyetle Bloopfreak.png|Goopfreak Blue Eyebolt.png|Eyebolt Rathy Dust Official.png|Rathy Dust Blue Echowork Blue Echowork.png|Echowork Echowork Blue Diamondshock.png|Diamondshock NRTomix Official.png|NRTomix Dittostone Official.png|Dittostone Fastar Official.png|Fastar Bluehawk.png|Rathin Hawk 2 XLRGoop Official.png|XLRGoop Rathtomix Official.png|Rathtomix Feedd X Official.png|Feed X Swhampfire Official.png|Swhampfire Clockworst Official.png|Clockworst Articmutt Official.png|Articmutt Blue Clocktomix.png|Clocktomix Buzzbrain Official.png|Buzzbrain Diamondstone Official.png|Diamondstone Red Gutrath.png|Gutrath Red Nanochuck Perk.png|Nanochuck Perk Red Nanochuck Murk.png|Nanochuck Murk ChamDiamondjaws Official.png|ChamDiamondjaws Ultimate Echmungousaur Echmungousaur Official.png|Ultimate Echmungousaur Echmungousaur Spitattack Official.png|Spitattack Echo Ditto Echo Ditto Official.png|Echo Ditto Echo Ditto Swampblast Official.png|Swampblast Heatray Official.png|Heatray Jetblast Official.png|Jetblast Toe Dust Official.png|Toe Dust Waytomic-X Official.png|Waytomic-X Armien X Official.png|Armien X Gutspin Official.png|Gutspin Lode-X Official.png|Lode-X Whamkatrout Official.png|Whamkatrout UpFreak Official.png|UpFreak Humungradesaur Official.png|Humungradesaur XLRG Official.png|XLRG Freaky Dust Official.png|Freaky Dust Clockmondhead Official.png|Clockmondhead Chromahazard Official.png|Chromahazard Heatvine Official.png|Heatvine Big X Official.png|Big X Eat-Chill Official.png|Eat-Chill Crashgrader Official.png|Crashgrader Muttzwolfer Official.png|Muttzwolfer NRSpin Official.png|NRSpin Lodemungousaur Official.png|Lodemungousaur Waymungousaur Official.png|Waymungousaur Jetguana Official.png|Jetguana Negative Chuckworst Official.png|Negative Chuckworst Bigmutt Official.png|Bigmutt Alternate Diamondstone Official.png|Alternative Diamondstone Lodeshock Official.png|Lodeshock Negative Shockback Official.png|Negative Shockback Articback Official.png|Articback Ultimate Shockbedo Official.png|Ultimate Shockbedo Spider Arms Official.png|Spider Arms Goopgrade Official.png|Goopgrade Frankenmatter Official.png|Frankenmatter Ghostpire Official.png|Ghostpire IRL Drawings of Fusions Echarms Echarms IRL Drawing.png|Echarms Echarms Lodeshock IRL Drawing.png|Lodeshock Muttjaws IRL Drawing.png|Muttjaws Echmondhead Echmondhead IRL Drawing.png|Echmondhead Echmondhead Echobig Echobig.png|Echobig Echobig Big Arms.png|Big Arms Diamondbig.png|Diamondbig Cannongoop2.png|Cannongoop Humungouspin.png|Humungouspin Fasthopper.png|Fasthopper ChamFibian.png|ChamFibian Chucksquatch.png|Chucksquatch Echmungousaur Echmungousaur.png|Echmungousaur Echmungousaur Rath Arms.png|Rath Arms Astrograde.png|Astrograde Jury Bolt.png|Jury Bolt Other Fusions By Me :P Big Big Official.png|Big Big GutRG Official.png|GutRG Eyerot Official.png|Eyerot Crashduster Official.png|Crashduster XLRGrade Official.png|XLRGrade Humungoustrike Official.png|Humungoustrike Rathhopper Official.png|Rathhopper Astrosaur Official.png|Astrosaur Chucksquatch Official.png|Chucksquatch Blue Spider Arms Official.png|Blue Spider Arms Mr Monkey Colors Spider Arms.png|Spider Arms (Mr. Monkey Colors) Goopatrout Official.png|Goopatrout Negative Spider Arms Official.png|Negative Spider Arms Nighttime Spider Arms.png|Spider Arms (Night Colors) Chuckatrout Official.png|Chuckatrout Pesky-Stache Official.png|Pesky-Stache Frankenrath Official.png|Frankenrath Nighttime Frankenrath Official.png|Frankenrath (Night Colors) Nighttime Ghostpire Official.png|Ghostpire (Night Colors) Category:Blog posts